efwfandomcom-20200214-history
Tables Ladders and Chairs (TLC)
#'Dark Match - Raj Singh vs. Alton C - Singles Match ' *The Ghost Hunter vs. Rated Peep Superstar Promo plays* *Smackdown 2 weeks ago cole commentary* My god Ivan is finishing him here with a wasteland the wasteland connects! Ivan is the number one contender! The Count... 1!....2!....What the Hell!? Who the hell is that he just pulled the referee out the ring the referee is out and has no clue what is going on but damn this is a No DQ Match! Wait a Minuete what's this? The Spear Connects he's getting the referee! he put's The Ghost Hunter over Ivan no come on! 1!.....2!....3!....It's over! The Ghost Hunter is going to the TLC Pay Per View in 9 nights! this is man is going to reveal himself I think I alread know who it is Josh...yeah it's that cheater Rated Peep Superstar whi has just costed Ivan his worldheavyweight Championship title shot opportunitty for TLC!............ *TLC Intro plays going to Commentary with Michael Cole and The Awesome one* Howard Finkel: Please Welcome Back to Commentary......... *Tazz comes out with echoing cheers* Michael Cole: Well Tonight the Tables Ladders and Chairs Pay Per View is hosted here in England! but first before we start lets welcome back our broadcast partner to Commentary tonight Tazz! Tazz: Well I have not come here in months now what an ovation I got here tonight and it feels great to be back here watching the action tonight first hand! But I don't believe me and this guy have met The Awesome One.. *The Two Handshake* The Awesome One: Ladies and Gentlemen tonight will be one of the most dangerous Pay Per Views you will ever see in the history of EFW! Tonight CM Punk The Ultimate Savior goes head to head with his old apprentaice since Survivor Series where Jason T turned his back on him superkicked Savior in the side of the jaw and left his team abondonned for Team Nexus to pick up the scraps...Then we have a 6- man tag team match for the Tag Team Championships don't expect that one to look pretty I can bet you. Chris Xtreme will face the newcomer Cameron Moore for the EFW Title which many say throught the fans here I have heard Cameron will get what's coming to him and it's a fluke reign like many have mentioned over the number of weeks leading up to this Pay Per View. The Worldheavyweight Champion Rated Peep Superstar who now states himself as the best Worldheavyweight Champion in EFW to ever live will go one on one with former EFW Champion The Ghost Hunter in a huge match later tonight! Samir Cerebral Assassin the Intercontential Champion will go on a huge match with The Ultimate Opportunist who has been saying he has been underestimated ever since he got moved down to lower card. But most importantly The Main Event of tonight which will change the landscape of this buisness forever which David Falcon will go head to head with WWE Champion CM Punk in his last match ever to make it even more pressure on both men the Match is an I quit Match man what a night it looks to be tonight! Match 1: The Head Hunter, Nexus© and AdamEEF© vs. Alberto Del Rio, TheBigSGA and The Canadian Destoryer - 6-Man Ladder Tornado Tag Team Match for the Tag Team Championships! *backstage interview with WWE Champion CM Punk* Josh Matthews: Won't you feel bad tonight if you do end David Falcon's career in an I quit Match? WWE Champion CM Punk: Look I know everything there is to call about David right now he is trying to hide beneath all that sucking up to the fans insulting the guys these fans hate like me trying to get them on his side come our match tonight that is all he has done since our match was scheduled ok? Josh Matthews: What will you do if your career ends tonight instead? WWE Champion CM Punk: Alright...There is no way I am losing to a guy like David Falcon I have beat this guy month after month for a General Manager spot position he couldn't do it he could never beat me so what are the odds of him beating one time tonight with just an I quit Stipulation match added?.... *Cameron Moore enters* *WWE Champion CM Punk leaves the set* : Ugh.. Josh Matthew: Well Cameron..You have a match coming up next here against Chris Xtreme can you handle under the pressrue of you're first EFW Championship title defense? Cameron Moore: I have heard millions over the world tweeting me on Twitter leaving messages on my Facebook wall all day long, Leaving me video messages but I dare you guys to say that all to my face not over the internet so I dare one person to hop that rail come back here and say all of the stuff you have sent me since I won this Championship! but Josh to answer your question when I face Chris Xtreme for this title I'll be honest anyone who is in there first Championship title defense here is bound to be nervous no doubt about it but I may be nervous but I assure I will not lose to a guy who has been handed opportunitty after opportunitty after opportunitty after opportunitty after opportunitty after...Well you get the point he can't win! Match 2: Cameron Moore© vs. Chris Xtreme - Tables Ladders and Chairs Match for EFW Championship! *Rated Peep Superstar talking to the crowd (backstage) from the titantron* *Rated Peep Superstar holds up his Worldheavyweight Championship and the crowd start booing* Shut up you pathetic british assholes! *Nexus Walks in interuptting Rated Peep Superstar* Nexus: Haha I heard what you said man but don't worry I may be from this country but I am not like these guys these people come to pay to see people like The Ghost Hunter all there money spent on him and go the rest of the night living on the streets renting a 50 pounds old cheap house! Rated Peep Superstar: Well Nexus there hero is about to get destoryed by me out there tonight in a Tables Ladders and Chairs Match I will use every weapon in that arena to teach The Ghost Hunter and all of his fans a huge lesson on what a true Worldheavyweight Champion in EFW is made of and truely should be! Match 3: Rated Peep Superstar vs. The Ghost Hunter - Tables Ladders and Chairs Match for Worldheavyweight Championship (Nexus and Adam Ringside on Commentary) ''' *Backstage Jason T is seen attacking CM Punk The Ultimate Savior until scurity come and break it up CM Punk The Ultimate Savior lays on the floor hurt* Michael Cole: Well we didn't see all of that fight right there more damage on CM Punk The Ultimate Savior could have been done before we got the footage... '''Match 4: Samir Cerebral Assassin© vs. The Ultimate Opportunist - No Disqualifycation Match for the Intercontential Championship *CM Punk The Ultimate Savior comes out before his match* now you all just saw the true Jason T just like I said at Survivor Series history has repeated it's self he has blind sided me once again with an out of nowhere attack luckily I am still able to compete here next at TLC *Crowd cheer* ....Jason T will be the one going down this time to the floor because I will phsically make unconsious unable to get up for a ten count if he trys and comes back for another match with me any time soon he is messed up in the head because I am more dangerous than I have ever been in my entire career of EFW... Match 5: CM Punk The Ultimate Savior vs. Jason T - Last Man Standing Match *David Falcon appears with a mic in hand after the Jason T and CM Punk The Ultimate Savior Match* Tonight may be my last time here speaking to you guys in my career but man what a hell of a career I have had..Wow! EFW Champion, Raw General Manager and some of the best feuds this company has ever had to offer! and I know you all think I will stay if I do win hopefully I will but guys If I do win I will have to leave anyway I've been suffering the 14 hour flights the matches every single night I've been doing this for half a year now its one hell of a job I love performing infront of you guys but goodbye after tonight guys!...*David Falcon Chants* Match 6: David Falcon vs. WWE Champion CM Punk - I Quit Match. BQ: Rate Card BQ2: Rate TLC Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vK20cYuFmbM